


keep on living

by t_l_n



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura mentioned, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 01:55:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/t_l_n/pseuds/t_l_n
Summary: Last moments of Alfor and Coran.orshort and angsty Alfor/Coran no one asked for. because Coran, too, deserves love (even if it's mostly suffering)





	

Fire flickered red and orange on the walls while Alfor was inputting the sequence for cryogenic sleep, improved by Coran just a few quintants ago “just in case”. Galran fleet was getting closer.

When the pod containing princess silently slid underneath, Alfor turned to face Coran. His eyes were darkened by almost physical pain, but determined and firm, as always.  
Coran understood him without a single word, as always.

“No, Alfor. I won’t leave you.”  
“I haven’t given you orders as a king for a long time. Don’t make me do it now, love. Don’t make me do to you what I’ve already done to Allura.”  
“I can stay with you. I can distract Zarkon,” Coran tried to persuade him even though he knew it was futile.  
“Zarkon can only be distracted by a Lion. But Allura needs you. I need you to stay beside her if something happens to me. You’re her second father. And I want my family to keep on living no matter what."

Coran clenched his teeth until his jaws started to ache. He knew Alfor was right as he knew they had different roles in this castle as well as on Altea. Alfor was a warrior and a king. It was his duty to protect his planet and his family, even if he had to sacrifice his life for it. Coran was a scientist, a mentor and advisor. And his duty was to live on to pass his knowledge and wisdom to their princess, even if he had to sacrifice his heart for it.  
As both scientist and advisor he knew that the best choices are always the hardest to make, but he couldn’t find a voice in his throat to say it out loud. Instead, he walked to Alfor and pulled him close, bringing their foreheads together and shutting his eyes. He felt Alfor’s sigh on his skin, felt twitching of Alfor’s muscles when he frowned.  
Alfor’s hands were on his waist hugging him with strength and desperation. Their kiss was one of a goodbye: long, bittersweet and full of unspoken words.  
Coran stepped into the cryopod regretting they didn’t have more time on their hands. The glass fell down, cutting off the outside world. The last thing he saw were ice-blue piercing eyes of his soul and his King. 

___

The first thing he sees next is the most peculiar ears of a strange lad in the most peculiar clothes. Later he catches Allura’s eyes – worried, anxious. She looks at him with her father’s eyes, eyes of the person they both love and hold dear, person they’ve lost. For them it happened mere moments ago when thousands of years passed in the world. Although the pain of loss is fresh and burning, Coran can’t allow himself to grief right now because Allura needs his support. They are one family and the last Alteans in the whole Universe. They have to be strong for Alfor and for themselves. 

Together, they keep on living.


End file.
